


Reset, Repeat, Retry

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Gore, Time Loop, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GoGo wakes up in her bed, and goes off to fight the Overseer with her team.</p><p>Sometimes they win, sometimes they lose.</p><p>Whatever happens, she always ends up waking back in that same bed, on that same day, and does the whole thing all over again, each repetition different in its own way.</p><p>The one thing that stays the same: she always feels the need to confess to Honey that she loves her, but she can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

GoGo wakes up in bed, in her room at Fred’s mansion. She gets up, and walks outside to the hall.

She pauses in front of Honey Lemon’s room. She raises her hand to knock, but she doesn’t. Instead, she walks to the dining room, where a luxurious breakfast is waiting, but no one is eating.

Bacon, cereal, doughnuts—all of it lays cooling on the serving dishes, or untouched on everyone’s plates.

GoGo takes a seat, and grabs a breakfast sandwich. She takes one bite of it before she sets it down on her plate.

Honey Lemon comes in later and takes a seat beside her. Fred offers her some of the freshly baked croissants or the fresh fruits, but she’s not hungry, either.

“I strongly suggest you all partake of breakfast,” Baymax said, “It is unwise to skip meals, especially since you are all to engage in extremely strenuous activity soon.”

GoGo picked up her sandwich and started scarfing it down mechanically. The others followed suit, picking and eating without pleasure.

“Bad idea to fight a supervillain on an empty stomach, yeah.” Hiro mumbled.

* * *

They ride in on Baymax.

GoGo looked past Hiro, over to Honey Lemon. She turned around and raised an eyebrow.

GoGo shook her head, and turned away. Honey shrugged, and looked back down.

The Overseer was waiting for them at the park. One of the massive automaton’s eyes turned to them, and started charging.

There was no dodging a laser. There was, however, blocking it.

GoGo jumped off Baymax, right into the line of fire. She heard Honey scream before the light turned everything white, then black.

* * *

 GoGo wakes up in bed, in her room at Fred’s mansion. She gets up, and walks outside to the hall.

She pauses in front of Honey Lemon’s room. She raises her hand to knock, but the door opens before she can.

“Oh, hi GoGo!” Honey waves, “Did you need to tell me something?”

“Just wanted to tell you breakfast is ready.” She lies.

Honey smiles. “Let’s go chow down and deliver the smack down to the Overseer, then!”

GoGo forces a smile. “Yeah.”

They walk to the dining room, where everyone is busy scarfing down food, talking, and laughing.

Bacon, cereal, doughnuts—all of it is disappearing down their gullets, everyone making sure to get their fill for the day’s work.

“I strongly suggest you all moderate yourselves,” Baymax said, “Though consuming an appropriate amount of carbohydrates in preparation for strenuous activity is necessary, this extreme rate of consumption could lead to—“

“Yeah, yeah, we know, Baymax,” Hiro said as he forked another stack of pancakes, “At least we’re not fighting a supervillain on an empty stomach, right?”

* * *

They scatter around the park. They take positions up in buildings, behind cars, and around corners.

_“Okay, he doesn’t seem to see us yet…”_ Hiro said through their com-units, _“Remember, we have the element of surprise here: rush in and take him out, but don’t get careless. He’s still dangerous, so stick to the plan, alright?”_

“Roger!” “Got it.” _“10-4, Hiro!” “Stick with the plan, I can live with that!”_

GoGo peered up, to the fire escape where Honey Lemon lay in wait. She frowns, opens her helmet, and pops her bubblegum out of her mouth, sticking it to the side of her helmet.

“Honey?”

The chemist turned around and looked down to her. “Hmm?”

“I…” GoGo looked away, so she couldn’t see her blush, “Good luck out there.”

She nods. “You too, GoGo.”

They peek back around the corner, and await the signal.

_“Now!”_

Fred, Hiro, and Baymax rush in. The Overseer turns to them and his eyes start charging. Wasabi, Honey, and GoGo duck from cover to cover, slowly converging onto their enemy.

The air is scorched with laser fire. Trees burn, cars burst into flames, buildings scorch and crack as the beams cut into them.

The Big Hero 6 get closer and closer to their enemy, dodging the trails of burning grass, and the fallen trees, getting closer and closer to the Overseer.

It’s all going according to plan until Fred lands just as a tree cracks right beside him. He rolls out of the way of the flaming wood, but he doesn’t get up fast enough to dodge the next round of laser fire.

GoGo didn’t need to see him to know. She heard the screams, the burning, and then the silence.

Honey Lemon shrieks in horror. Wasabi screams in anger. Hiro roars.

_“Change of plans!”_

Eventually the Overseer falls, his eyes growing dim, the ominous hum of his machinery dying for good. Hiro, Baymax, and Wasabi see to the corpse, taking out his eyes, and tearing his chassis apart.

Honey Lemon and GoGo rushed to where Fred lay on the ground, charred and unmoving.

Their eyes met, both red and stinging with tears. It would have been so easy for GoGo to step forward.

She doesn’t. Honey falls to her knees, and cries, arms cradling their fallen friend.

* * *

 GoGo wakes up in bed, in her room at Fred’s mansion. She gets up, and walks outside to the hall.

The door to her room opens before she got there. Honey Lemon waves. “Hey, GoGo! Hope I didn’t wake you.”

She shakes her head.

“Can I come in?”

She nods.

Honey Lemon carefully steps in, and walks till they’re a foot away from each other.

“Look… I just want to say: I love you. Not in the friend way, I mean—the romantic way.”

Honey turned away and walked out of the room. GoGo could have grabbed her arm and stopped her.

She didn’t.

* * *

They ride in on Baymax, carefully dropping off in rooftops, inside buildings, and between alleys. The women are the closest to the robot, hiding behind a building just in front of the Overseer.

Honey keys in several chem-capsules in preparation. GoGo frowns, opens her visor, pulls out her chewing gum, and presses it to the side of her helmet. She turns to her friend.

“Honey…?”

She looks up from her work, fingers still typing.

“I…”

Hiro’s voice crackles through their com-units. _“Honey! GoGo! Get out of there! He knows!”_

Their cover crumbles as a laser cuts through the concrete. GoGo dives to the ground. Saddled by her chem-capsules, Honey is not so lucky.

The bombs fly out of her hand and explode all around the alley. The worst of them detonate a good distance away, but the ground is still littered with hazards and traps.

“Honey?!” GoGo scrambles towards her fallen friend, “Honey? Honey! Are you okay?!” She looks down just as the scent of burnt flesh reaches her noise.

Honey whimpers as she’s picked up. GoGo dashes out of the alley, weaving past the chemical spills just as another beam slices through.

Honey’s hand hovers over the power purse, keying in a new formula as the Overseer comes into view.

* * *

GoGo holds Honey’s hand as Baymax treats her leg.

“I am afraid the damage is permanent.” The robot declared sadly. The burns are hidden beneath several layers of bandages, anesthetic, and ointment.

The others faces fall, the air heavy with guilt and regret.

“Hey, look on the bright side,” Honey said with a small smile, “The Overseer’s dead!”

They all turn to the smoking hunk of metal, his eyes cut off and gouged, the whine and hum of his machinery dead and gone.

“Let’s get out of here…” GoGo mumbles, and they take off back to the mansion.

* * *

“Hey, GoGo?”

GoGo looks up from her work, setting up the rig to raise Honey’s leg. “Hm?”

“Before the Overseer cut us off earlier… you were about to say something. What was it?”

GoGo blinked. “I already forgot, sorry.”

Honey Lemon nods. “Okay. Was it important?”

GoGo looked away. “No, I don’t think so.”

* * *

GoGo wakes up in bed, in her room at Fred’s mansion. She gets up, and walks outside to the hall.

She pauses in front of Honey Lemon’s room. She knocks on the door, and tries turning the knob. It’s locked. She leaves to find Fred and borrow the key, before the door opens.

“Oh, hey GoGo, you needed something?”

She turns to the door. Her eyes widen, and her gum falls out of her mouth.

“GoGo? What’s wrong?!”

Honey’s leg was completely fine.


	2. Chapter 2

“We did it!” Honey Lemon cheers. She pulls GoGo in for a hug.

Their helmets are the only thing between them. It would be so easy to take them off, and close the distance between their lips.

GoGo doesn’t. Instead, Honey rushes off to join the others in the celebrations.

She smiles. The Overseer is dead. Everyone is battered and bruised, but otherwise okay.

* * *

They fly home to celebrate. There’s pizza, soda, and cake; everyone is laughing, eating, and drinking.

GoGo spills pizza sauce onto her shirt. Honey tries to dab it off with a napkin, but it stains the white cloth.

“It’s fine.”

She ducks back into her room, and changes into a different shirt, a red one. She wears it for the rest of the day, not bothering to change as she climbs back into bed in her room at Fred’s mansion.

* * *

GoGo wakes up in bed, in her room at Fred’s mansion. She gets up, and walks outside to the hall.

She stops before she can reach her room door. She looks down, and notices she is wearing a white shirt. The same one from last night, sans the stain.

GoGo screams. Honey Lemon rushes in.

“GoGo! What’s wrong?!” She asks, frantic.

GoGo turns over to look at her friend, and at the open door, silent and seething. The others run into the hallway a short while later.

“GoGo…?” Honey Lemon asks.

“Everybody except Honey, get out of this room. Close the door, too.”

The others are wary, but do as GoGo asks. Honey frowns, eyes darting between her friend, and back at the door.

“Uh… GoGo… you alright?”

She shakes her head, and marches right up to Honey. She reaches up, grabs her, and pulls her in for a kiss.

GoGo pulls away. Honey Lemon just stands there, bewildered.

GoGo smiles. “I am now.”

* * *

They flew in Baymax.

GoGo looked past Hiro, over to Honey Lemon. She smiles, and her lover smiles back.

The Overseer was waiting for them at the park. One of the massive automaton’s eyes turned to them, and started charging.

There was no dodging a laser. There was, however, blocking it.

GoGo jumped off Baymax, right into the line of fire. Too late, she realizes that she was far too early—the laser sears right into the robot.

She’s not mad. As she falls to the streets below, she smiles.

* * *

GoGo wakes up in bed, in her room at Fred’s mansion. She gets up, and walks outside to the hall.

She stops in front of Honey Lemon’s room. She raises her hand to knock, but the door opens before she can.

“Oh, hi GoGo!” Honey waves, “Did you need to tell me something?”

GoGo doesn’t reply. She coaxes Honey back into the room, and closes the door behind her. A scant few moments later, they lock it.

* * *

They were still eating breakfast when Baymax dropped them off in the alley, sandwiches hastily pilfered from the dining table when they were already in their suits.

_“Okay, he doesn’t seem to see us yet…”_ Hiro said through their com-units, _“Remember, we have the element of surprise here: rush in and take him out, but don’t get careless. He’s still dangerous, so stick to the plan, alright?”_

_“10-4, Hiro!” “Stick with the plan, I can live with that!”_

Honey and GoGo gave affirmative noises through their mouthfuls of food. They give proper responses once they swallow.

_“Now!”_

Fred, Hiro, and Baymax rush in. The Overseer turns to them and his eyes start charging. Wasabi, Honey, and GoGo duck from cover to cover, slowly converging onto their enemy.

The air is scorched with laser fire. Trees burn, cars burst into flames, buildings scorch and crack as the beams sear into them.

It’s all going according to plan, until Honey Lemon steps out from behind a car too soon. She’s not fast enough to roll back into cover.

GoGo didn’t need to see her to know. She heard the screams, the burning, and then the silence.

Fred shouts. Wasabi screams in anger. Hiro roars.

_“Change of plans!”_

Eventually the Overseer falls, his eyes growing dim, the ominous hum of his machinery dying for good. Hiro, Baymax, Fred, and Wasabi see to the corpse, taking out his eyes, and tearing his chassis apart.

GoGo rushed to where Honey lay on the ground, charred and unmoving.

Her eyes are lifeless and blank. She doesn’t need to look down to know.

GoGo falls down to her knees, cradles Honey’s body in her arms, and cries.

* * *

GoGo wakes up in bed, in her room at Fred’s mansion. She jumps off, and runs outside to the hall.

She crashes into the door of Honey Lemon’s room. She raises her fist, and pounds on the wood as hard as she could.

The door opens in seconds, GoGo staggers in and Honey catches her. “GoGo, what’s—“

She starts sobbing into her chest. “I had a bad dream…” She says in between her sobs, “It felt real. Too real.”

Honey rubs GoGo’s back. “It’s alright… it’s okay… I’m here…” She cooed, “It was all just a dream.”

GoGo pulls away, and looks right up at her friend with red, puffy, tear-stained eyes. “I love you, Honey.” She reaches up and pulls her in for a quick kiss. She blushes and smiles. “C’mon, let’s go beat the Overseer.”

Honey blushes, then grins. “Right behind you!”

They walk to the dining room hand in hand. The others stop in the middle of eating, smiling, and cheering for them.

* * *

One by one, they all fall—Wasabi, Baymax, Fred, Hiro, and finally, the Overseer.

GoGo screams and dashes towards the corpse of the automaton. She jumps onto it hacks away at its eyes. She doesn’t stop until every orb is gouged out or cut off, and the robot is completely, absolutely dark and silent.

She runs back to Honey Lemon, where she’s kneeling over Baymax. She holds up two melted chips, before she drops them, and breaks out into tears once more.

GoGo picks her up in her arms, and they zoom as fast as they could from the park, all the way back to Fred’s mansion.

Heathcliff is waiting at the door. His eyes are red, his mouth trembling.

“I saw the news. About Master Frederick and the others.”

They spend the rest of the day in bed, arms wrapped around each other, crying until they fell asleep.

GoGo woke up in the middle of the night. Honey Lemon was still holding onto her for dear life, her face buried into GoGo’s chest.

She laid there holding her until sleep took her once more.

* * *

GoGo wakes up in bed, in her room at Fred’s mansion. She gets up, and walks outside to the hall.

The door to her room opens before she got there. Honey Lemon waves. “Hey, GoGo! Hope I didn’t wake you.”

She waves back. “Nah.”

“Can I come in?”

She nods.

Honey Lemon carefully steps in, and walks till they’re a foot away from each other.

“Look… I just want to say: I love you. Not in the friend way, I mean—the romantic way.”

Honey turned away and walked out of the room. GoGo could have grabbed her arm and stopped her.

She did.

Honey turns back in surprise. GoGo smiles.

“I love you too, Honey.”

* * *

They ride in on Baymax, carefully dropping off in rooftops, around corners, and between alleys. The women are the closest to the robot, hiding behind a building just in front of the Overseer.

Honey keys in several chem-capsules in preparation. GoGo frowns, opens her visor, pulls out her chewing gum, and presses it to the side of her helmet. She turns to her friend.

“Honey?”

She looks up from her work, fingers still typing.

“I love you.”

Before Honey can reply, Hiro’s voice crackles through their com-units. _“Honey! GoGo! Get out of there! He knows!”_

Their cover crumbles, a laser cutting through the concrete. GoGo dives to the ground. Saddled by her chem-capsules, Honey is not so lucky.

The bombs explode all around the alley. The worst of them explode a good distance away, a few shields pop up to defend them.

“Honey?!” GoGo scrambles towards her fallen friend, “Honey? Honey! Are you okay?!” She looks down.

“I’m fine! Help me up!”

They scramble back to their feet, and dash out of the alley and the chemical hazards just as another beam slices through.

Honey keys in a new formula as the Overseer comes into view.

* * *

“We did it!” Honey Lemon cheers. She pulls GoGo in for a hug.

Their helmets are the only thing between them. It would be so easy to take them off, and close the distance between their lips.

GoGo does. She reaches for Honey’s, but she’s already taking it off.

They kiss. The Overseer is dead. Everyone is battered and bruised, but alive.

* * *

They fly home to celebrate. There’s pizza, soda, and cake; everyone is laughing, eating, and drinking.

GoGo spills pizza sauce onto her shirt. Honey tries to dab it off with a napkin, but it stains the white cloth.

“It’s fine.”

She pulls Honey back into her room, locks the door behind them, and pulls off the shirt. They start to do the same with the rest of their clothes, not bothering to set them aside properly as they climb into the bed.

Honey chuckles as she runs those long, elegant fingers up GoGo’s bare, muscular thighs. “Been waiting a long time for this?” She coos.

GoGo grins, and blushes even harder. “Yes.”

* * *

She wakes up naked in bed. The door opens, and Honey Lemon strides in in a bathrobe, a tray full of food in her arms.

“Morning GoGo!” She sings as she sits down on the bed and sets their breakfast down, “SFPD’s out in full force today! They want to thank us for beating the Overseer, so we basically have the whole day off.” Honey smiles. “Want to just stay in bed all day?”

GoGo smiles back. “Yeah.”


End file.
